


not like this

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: birthday wishes [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, My poor babies, Set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing would replace Ymir, and nothing would replace Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like this

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is shit but w/e happy birthday annie

In the absence of their favorite people, Historia and Mikasa had bonded.

But Mikasa was not the taller, dark-haired girl Historia wanted.

And Historia was not the small blonde girl Mikasa wanted.

Nothing would replace Ymir, and nothing would replace Annie.

But on cold nights when the loneliness was at its greatest, Sasha snoring from across the room, they would share a bed and warmth and secrets, Historia opening up to Mikasa like she never had, Mikasa listening to her and doing the same.

They grew to be close friends.

Close enough to know that when Historia stared blankly out a window, blue eyes cold, she wasn’t to be bothered. The lack of Ymir was a gaping wound, and Mikasa was afraid that nothing but time or Ymir herself could heal it.

Close enough to know that when Mikasa sat on her bed, cocooned in blankets, head resting on her knees, Historia should do nothing but sit next to her, reading a book or something, her gentle presence enough to remind her she wasn’t the only one in the world. And when she did get up, Historia wouldn’t ask her a single question, because there was no need to.

Annie had been very important to Mikasa.

If you saw them together (which you wouldn’t have, no one saw them together, no one even knew they put more thought to each other than just respect, they spent their time together _alone_ ), it was obvious.

\--

Mikasa never asked for much, so when she did, it was given to her.

Eren was doubtful about the idea, but… His sister missed her. Badly. She may have never talked about it, she never talked about anything, but it was clear that something was off ever since Annie fell.

She was let into the room in which the crystal was kept, the single guard outside opening the door for her, casting a single glance inside before giving her privacy.

Mikasa knelt in front of it, staring up at the small figure, obscured by blurriness and cold hard rock.

She didn’t know if Annie was conscious.

She didn’t know if Annie even knew she was there.

She didn’t know if Annie would ever be with her in the same way they used to be.

But here she was, dwelling on the past.

Mikasa felt her absence like a hole in her heart. She had known Annie was going into the Military Police, she had known they would part eventually, but not like this.

Not like this.

She set her bundle of wildflowers, all blue and white, but none the color of Annie’s eyes, at the base of the crystal, wiping her eyes and sitting up.

“Happy birthday, Annie.”

She left then, slipping out of the door and not looking the guard in the eye.

Time to move on.

No heart or time to spare, after all.


End file.
